


Oops and Hi

by LarryImpala



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryImpala/pseuds/LarryImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry meets someone in the toilets of the X Factor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops and Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know this is not how it happened but I hope you like it anyway!

I was so nervous. I was about to make my first audition for the X Factor and I could not stop shaking.

I was singing backstage for a while and then I decided to go to the toilet and try to relax myself.

I was opening the front door when I bumped into someone.

“Oops!”, I said before looking up and meeting a pair of blue eyes looking at me.

“Hi”, said the guy who had hit me smiling. He stepped aside and let me through and instead of walking out of the bathroom he came in with me.

**This is the start, of something beautiful.**

I knew his eyes were on me but I ignored it and went to the sink.

‘You should not be nervous, you’ll do well”, I heard from behind me. I wiped my face as I could with my arm and turned to look at him.

“How are you so sure?” I asked.

“I heard you singing in the backstage. They’d be crazy if they say no to you.”

I could not help blushing a little at his statement, and he noticed it because then a smile spread across his face. He had a beautiful smile. _A beautiful smile? Really Harry?_

‘I’m Louis Tomlinson, by the way” he said getting me out of my thoughts.

“I’m Harry Styles” I answered shaking his hand. His skin was soft and … _You are doing it again Styles_

I let go of my hand and cleared my throat.

‘Well, I should go now”

“Yes, you should” Louis replied smiling again, “hope to see you again, we have to take a picture together so when you’re famous I’ll be able to say I met Harry Styles.”

Then I laughed. Although I have to admit that his optimism helped me relax. And his smile… it may has helped too … _Stop that_

“Bye Louis”, I said before heading to the door.

“Goodbye Harry.”

**This is the start of something new.**

The first audition was great. I got through and so did Louis, and we took the picture he had asked me when we met in the toilets. I definitely liked that guy and hoped he could make it to the live shows, his voice was … unique.

Little by little I started to believe the words Louis had told me when we met and I really thought I could make it to the live shows until I was eliminated in the bootcamp.

When I wasn’t named among those who had passed I felt as if the earth had split in two and I was falling through the gap. I know it may sound exaggerated, I was only 16 and still have time to try again, but I had been so close.

I was in the backstage with my mother holding me and stroking my hair (and I do not care if I look like a child in that image because I was sad and the arms of a mother always make you feel better) when a guy came and started naming names , including mine.

“Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson, please, return to the stage.”

Surprised and with a knot in my stomach I walked away from my mother. At the stage I threw a glance at Louis but he didn’t look at me. Honestly, I was disappointed.

On the other side of the stage 4 girls entered and placed on our right.

There we were, nine teens, facing the jury and not knowing what it was happening. The blond boy was biting his nails, like Louis, and the guy with Justin Bieber’s hair style had red eyes, as if he had been crying.

Nicole Scherzinger started talking.

“Hello, thank you very much for coming back. I know, judging by some of your faces, that this has been hard, we thought a lot about it. We feel that, as individual artists, you are too good to let you go, so we believe it would be a good idea to have two separate groups.

I held a scream and watied for them to finish.

“You’ll go directly to the Judges’ Houses if you accept to be in a group” Simon said.

My first reaction? Fetal position and cover my face with my hands holding back tears of happiness.

The girls started screaming and jumping.

I got up and looked at the other guys, they were all smiling from ear to ear. We moved closer and shared our first embrace as a group.

Simon was speaking again, telling us how hard we were going to have to work, but I heard nothing. We were going to the judges’ houses!

When Simon finished speaking I looked again at my new bandmates. That’s when I reacted and I realized that Louis was going to be in the group with me. instantly I felt even happier.

Finally, since we had taken the stage, Louis looked at me. Again with that smile that had amazed me in the toilets. He came towards me, I opened my arms to receive him in a embrace but when he was in front of me he didn’t give a simple hug. He jumped and put his legs around my waist. I placed my hands under her ass (I swear that I had no bad intentions) to hold him better. He put his arms around my neck and then buried his face in my neck. His breath in me neck made me shudder.

What kind of person hugs you like that when you hardly know them? Louis. But instead of feeling uncomfortable with the hug I felt as if he had been doing it all my life, and definitely did not want it to be the last.

I could not wait to find out what the future awaited us as a group, and I’m not going to lie, could not wait to learn more about the koala that was in my arms.


End file.
